


Handling

by Katherine



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Desire, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "You've an idea of how to handle a sword," Diana said to Etta, remembering her own hard-won training under Antiope.





	Handling

"You've an idea of how to handle a sword," Diana said to Etta, remembering her own hard-won training under Antiope. "Where did you learn?"

Diana was disconcertingly aware of Etta's thick lashes, the flutter of them as Etta glanced downwards before meeting her eyes.

"Every woman must have her secrets," Etta answered, quietly firm.

Diana's hand twitched towards her lasso. She could compel Etta. The visual of Etta in the glow of the lasso's coils, voice spilling truth, was greatly compelling. Not to have Etta tell her past, but for Diana to be able to bind her, the fleeting restriction.


End file.
